1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ratchet wrenches, and more particularly, to a ratchet wrench with efficient driver changing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown by Taiwan patent 1490088, a wrench tool with engaging device is disclosed, comprising a wrench body; a tool seat, disposed on the wrench body, having a socket and convexly provided with a convex ring projecting from the wrench body, with the outer face of the convex ring having at least one socket bore connected with the socket; a ring sleeve, having a sliding groove for being mounted around the convex ring of the tool seat, one end of the sliding groove convexly provided at least one engaging portion engaged with the socket bore of the tool seat and projecting from the socket of the tool seal. With the engaging portion of the ring sleeve rigidly engaged a tool, the tool is mounted to be positioned, preventing the tool from accidentally detaching from the wrench tool during operation.
However, regarding to such wrench tool, a socket bore is needed to be processed upon the tool seat for the engaging portion of the ring sleeve to be engaged therewith. Based on the structure that the socket bore is connected with any inner angle of the socket, the structural strength of the tool seat is affected. Also, the manufacturing process is complicated.
In addition, the ring sleeve is disposed on the bottom surface of the wrench tool. During operation, user needs to use one hand to grip the wrench body with the other hand pushing the ring sleeve, failing to meet the convenience and efficiency of usage.